


Living Dead

by citrussunscreen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8059 For the First round of the KHR Romance Writing Contest. Yamamoto notices Hibari's fickle actions and compares his relationship with Gokudera to the blood-thirsty Cloud Guardian and his relationship with a certain illusionist and draws a conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dead

Title: Living Dead

Rating: T

Warnings: 805980 with a dash of 6918, OOCness (probably)

Note: For the first round of the KHR Romance Writing Contest: http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/KHR_Romance_Writing_Contest/68359/ (I lie...this is actually a 6918 ficc disguised as a 805980 ficc, at least, in my head it is...==”) I don’t really know how Yamamoto and Gokudera interact, for now, I thought perhaps I should compare them to a pairing I’m familiar with, and that’s *looks below* pretty much what I whipped up. Please do enjoy and apologies in advance.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Living Dead

If Gokudera were Tsuna’s right hand man, where would that leave him?

Would he be Tsuna’s left arm?

No.

Yamamoto stared out the window and watched as the golden brown leaves fluttered to the floor. He could not wait for Spring to come.

If Gokudera were Tsuna’s right hand man, then that would make Yamamoto the one to protect Gokudera right?

Wrong. Yamamoto mused to himself as he let the slow moving day sluggishly crawl pass.

Gokudera doesn’t need the protection. He’s strong but hot-tempered. There is no need for him to become Gokudera’s sword, nor would he need to become Tsuna’s sword.

He just came across it one day, it wasn’t as if he were deliberately looking for the Cloud Guardian. It was just coincidence. He didn’t really understand, why the quiet tonfa wielder would suddenly mutter to himself and crack open pineapples that piled up in the kitchen. One after the other, Yamamoto watched as Hibari wore a serious expression and continued to crack open pineapples with his choice of weapon; tonfas.

It made him wonder, if Gokudera was like that, still so violent and focused in one direction when no one was around.

He could remember, the Storm Guardian playing the piano in a room with no one but just the feisty Storm Guardian himself. Yamamoto never understood the piano, nor did he understand music much, but the composed expression on Gokudera’s face told him everything he wanted to know.

Cool, calm, collected.

“Hibari-san, he’s like that every time he thinks about Mukuro” whispered Tsuna, who unexpectedly managed to catch a Yamamoto by surprise “you really shouldn’t bother him”

And with that Tsuna walked away, taking pride in that he had just warned his friend from possibly suffering Hibari’s wrath later. After all, who wants to (accidentally) disturb a psychotic pineapple crushing lunatic?

Yamamoto didn’t know what was the right thing to think of regarding the unexpected display of violence as he walked away from the kitchen, a sloppy smile on his face.

The Rain Guardian didn’t understand paintings either. He spent a great deal of time staring at one of Hibari’s painting. Soft colours embedded on that thin parchment, the sakura flower drawn so intrinsically yet detailed. It was a peaceful picture. Yamamoto questioned if that were how Gokudera played piano, focused with feeling.

Just like all the other times, whether he was snapping or merely explaining something, he was focused on his feelings, you could feel his pain, his anger, his relief.

To him, Gokudera is an open book that needs to be carefully read and taken care of. You had to read each word on the page, understand and appreciate it, or you’d end up lost, even more worried than the last time you were worried about him and most of all you’d wind up dead.

The next time he saw the Cloud Guardian, it was rather unusual. He was silent, almost as if he were brooding over something he thought no one else in the world would understand. He had dark rings under his eyes, contrasting drastically with his pale skin, his hair was messy and his suit was crinkled. It was strange to see the usually neat man in such a state.

It was then he understood the meaning of the living dead.

Later on, Yamamoto learnt that the Mist Guardian and the Kokuyo gang’s plan to free Mukuro from prison was not successful.

Piecing information together had never been easier for the Rain Guardian.

He contemplated. If Gokudera would have that anguished expression if he were to be locked away some place far, far away. Would Gokudera not be able to sleep, spending lonely nights painfully reminiscing about him? Leaving dark rings to mar his face. He wouldn’t want to know that love would be the sword that pierces and slices the heart, creating over time, what he sees as the living dead.

It didn’t matter if there was a cure for such an awful sickness, the pain that scars the soul lasts a lifetime.

The answer was simple, he need not stand before him, nor stand behind him. All that he needs to do was stand next to him.

xxx

“Gokudera” Yamamoto grabbed the other’s arm, his grip, tight and strong.

The short tempered man stopped and turned around, giving the other a glare, as if he were saying ‘I don’t have time to mess around here with you’

“I’m going to stand beside you, always” Yamamoto stated, clear, his expression serious and somewhat sombre.

_You know, I can’t take my eyes off you. I love you._

There was a pregnant pause.

“I know” whispered Gokudera as he yanked Yamamoto’s tie, pulling the other closer and growled “I know already, you baseball freak” The Storm Guardian looked right into Yamamoto’s gray eyes “Be confident”

Recovering from his shock from being pulled by Gokudera, a lazy smile graced his features.

_He knew_

“I – “ Yamamoto started but was rudely interrupted by Gokudera.

“Shut up” demanded the Italian.

Closing his mouth, Yamamoto smiled to himself, relieved. This was what he loved most about his partner. His heart felt lighter as he pressed his lips against Gokudera’s lips.

So long as they both understood. So long as neither of them became the living dead, it didn’t matter if Gokudera was Tsuna’s right hand man, or even if Yamamoto was Tsuna’s left hand or if it were their duty to protect one another, an eternity together isn’t something unreachable.

 


End file.
